1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical fire extinguishing structures and more particularly pertains to an ashtray cigarette extinguishing device for snuffing out a burning cigarette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mechanical fire extinguishing structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, mechanical fire extinguishing structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art mechanical fire extinguishing structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,871,387; 4,660,575; 3,620,226; 4,984,586; 4,497,329; and 3,937,229.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an ashtray cigarette extinguishing device for snuffing out a burning cigarette which includes an ashtray for receiving ashes from a cigarette, and an extinguishing assembly projecting into the ashtray for facilitating compression of the burning end of the cigarette to extinguish combustion therewithin.
In these respects, the ashtray cigarette extinguishing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of snuffing out a burning cigarette.